The Heart of Hook
by BluePhoenixRose8
Summary: Princes, princesses, mermaids, and pirates do not exist outside of books or so Clara thought. Until the day she found herself in another world aboard the Jolly Roger with none other than Captain James Hook himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Voice in the Cave

_The wind blew her auburn hair back behind her as she looked out over the open ocean. Her hand held onto a rope as she leaned out over the ships rail to watch the dolphins swimming alongside them. The day was warm and the skies were clear, summer was just beginning._

"_Clara." She turned around at the sound of her name. _

_He stood there dressed in his usual leather attire minus his long jacket, too warm for a day like today. He held his hand out and she took it. He drew her close, raising his arm he stroked his cheek with the smooth back of his hook. Smiling he placed his lips to hers. _

Buzz….Buzz….Buzz

Clara Morgenson let out a small groan as she reached over hitting the off button on her alarm. That dream again. She really needed to stop reading so many fairytale and pirate romance novels. Not that a dream involving a very attractive pirate captain, including a very appealing Hook, was terrible, but she had been having the exact same dream, or ones similar, for months now. Sometimes he rescued her after she had been washed onto a strange beach after being caught in a storm. Other times they were fighting side by side in a battle, but mostly she dreamt of his embrace.

Shaking the thought of the dreams from her mind Clara climbed out of bed. The sun was not even awake as she slipped into her sports bikini and brushed her hair into a ponytail before silently tip toeing through the house and out the back door. Her parent's home was nestle right on the beach of Maui. Being home from college always felt wonderful.

Walking down to the shore Clara waded into the water as the sun slowly began to shed light on the ocean. When she was waist deep in the water Clara stretched her arms one last time before diving under the waves. Clara swan out past where the waves began the crest than surfaced. As she did almost every morning Clara floated on her back watching the sunrise paint colors across the sky.

There was a buoy a short distance out Clara swam laps between the buoy and a small rock formation. Clara loved the feeling of the open ocean. She started every day with an early swim before heading to her summer job at the Maui Country Club where she taught swim lessons and was a life guard. Clara could have used the pool at the club for her early morning swims, but she much preferred the freedom of the open ocean.

Clara loved the feeling that she could just swim off into the open waters and have an adventure if only she had fins. Despite being twenty-five Clara's heart still held to the small dream of living the rest of her life at sea. Hopefully she would once she finished her doctorate in marine biology at the University of Hawaii Marine Institute in Honolulu. Clara dreamed of deep sea diving and discovering new marine life in the deep waters.

Normally Clara would have finished her laps than headed back home to get ready for work. Today was different Clara felt a little more adventuress. Diving under the water Clara decided to explore the coral below. Clara had explored the coral beds and the caves many times and every time there was something new to discover. As she swam around the coral Clara thought she heard a male voice calling out under the water. She had not seen anyone else around. Surfacing she looked around not seeing anyone. Diving below again Clara looked around the coral, when she found nothing she headed for the rock formations. Almost perfectly in the middle of the formation was a cave entrance that Clara had never noticed before.

Making for the cave the voice became stronger. The voice called her name over and over again. Curious Clara quickly made for the mouth of the cave. Looking into the entrance of the cave Clara saw light at the other end. The cave's tunnel was short and no dangerous sea life appeared to be living inside. Pushing off the rock she was resting on Clara swam forward. Clara had been right, the cave was short. She reached the other side and quickly surfaced.

Blinking in the bright sunlight Clara looked around. The land around her was very different than what she had left behind on the other side. Yet at the same time she felt a sense of familiarity. The beach of the island in front of her had white sand beaches, tropical tree, and not a home or other person in sight. The waters around her were clearer and the height of the sun looked to be midafternoon.

Heading for the beach Clara decided to look around. She walked away from the rock formation where she had emerged. After walking away down the beach she confirmed that there was no one else around. Turning back to where she started Clara headed into the tree line. Not too far in she found a cool spring, Clara was thankful she had been getting thirsty. The waters was cool and refreshing, in fact the water was the best she had ever tasted.

Clara continued to explore along the tree line. She found delouses fruits and nuts when she became hungry and there was always a spring whenever she became thirsty. Other than there always being food and water when she needed there were also colorful birds and playful monkeys.

After some time Clara returned to the beach. Wading back into the water Clara floated across the surface. Below her all sorts of fish, large and small, swam by. Clara panicked when a shark passed by, but he paid her no mind. The dolphins however did become curious. Four came to see who the new comer to the ocean was. Clara soon found herself swimming and playing with the dolphins. She completely forgot about home and her job that was until she noticed the sky darken and the wind picked up.

The dolphins scurried away to fined safety as the waves quickly became violent. Clara swam as fast as her now tired legs would carry her. She needed to get back to the cave and home. Clara dove under the water by the rock formation where she had emerged. She swam up and down the expanse of the rocks, but there was no sign of the cave entrance. Clara was tiring fast, she was becoming depurate.

She swam back for the surface only to find the waves had become even more dangerous. As Clara broke the surface a large wave slammed her backwards into the rock wall. Clara cried out in pain swallowing a large amount of seawater at the same time. She needed to get to the shore. The waves continued to throw her body back against the rocks, but Clara fought on. Thunder rumbled over head as lighting slashed across the sky. Clara was taking in more water than breath and her body was weakening, becoming heavy. The last thing Clara remembered was a bright flash of lightening and the pain of the rocks against her back.

_There was nothing but darkness. No not just darkness, water, dark black waters. She was still underwater, but now the water was calm. She was drifting in the calm water, not drowning, not dying, just drifting. The water rippled in front of her. The water showed her a ship. She knew that ship, Clara had been on that ship many times in her dreams. _

_The imaged changed. The water showed Clara the captain's quarters. Hook was asleep at his desk. Feet propped up covering maps a bottle of rum laying near his foot. _

"_Hook." Clara whispered. The moment his name left her lips the water began to swirl again. Clara threw her arms out towards Hook's image. "HOOK!" He did not move. "HELP ME!" Nothing. The water started the pull her deeper into its depths, "HOOK HELP ME!" He did not move. _

_The waters swallowed her and darkness took her. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the posting mix up. I did not realize I had posted chapter 3 as chapter 2. So here is the actual chapter 2. Please enjoy!

Chapter Two: The Girl in His Dreams

"_Clara." He whispered against her throat. She sighed as his lips made their way down her throat. _

_She sat on his desk in only her corset top, skit hiked up to her waist, and legs wrapped around his waist. Her over the knee boots still on. _

"_Don't move." He slid his hook under the treads of her corset. She smiled leaning her head back._

"CAPTAIN!" Smee's bellowed from above.

Hook groaned. Shaking the sleep from his head he looked around for his coat and hat. He could hear the rain coming down in buckets outside. They had crossed into Calypso's dominion. Picking up his jacket off his bed his mind went back to the dream he had been having, a good one at that. For months the auburn haired girl had consumed his sleeping hours.

She was his siren, vixen, and damsel in need of saving, and the one to save him. Hook had never met the woman before. Why she had become an object of desire he had no idea, but she had. In the Enchanted Kingdoms dreams that are remembered or are about the same person or place are for a reason. He could not fathom the meaning of this girl. Shrugging off the thoughts of his dreams he pulled his coat on and securing his hat he opened the door to face the early morning storm.

"News Smee?" He demanded.

"We're gaining on him Captain!" Captain Robert's ship was in sight. Captain Robert's had been giving chase for four days. He had almost a full day's head start on the Jolly Rodger. That mattered little to Hook. He captained the fasted ship in the realms with fiercest pirate crew, no one escaped them.

"Hold her steady Smee! Calypso is not happy we have brought a fight to her seas!"

The fierce waters of the Sea of Calypso bashed against the sides of the Jolly Rodger as First Mate Smee held the wheel of the ship steady against the sea queen's might. Hook's voice boomed over the strong winds ordering his men to their stations. The cannons were being rolled into position and loaded.

"FIRE!" Hook commanded the first cannon. A warning shot. He would only give one.

"He doesn't seem to be slowin!" One of the man hollered from the bow.

"Pull up along the broadside! We take no quarters!"

The men cheered, they were in need of a good fight. After another thirty minutes they had caught up to Roberts. Roberts began firing his cannons in attempt to ward off Hook, but with the strong winds of Calypso's fury many went off course. The winds were so fierce Smee was having trouble keeping her on course. Twenty more minutes passed before Smee got the Jolly Rodger close enough having veered off course several times. The waters pushed the ships up against each other, the ropes of their masts intertwining.

"Remember take no prisoners!" Hook commanded as his man threw ropes across the gap between the two ships. One by one they flew through the air, landing on the deck of Captain Robert's ship. Swords clashed the moment their feet touched the deck, some even before. Those who were not quick enough got cut down before they hit the deck. No loss to Hook, he did not need weak and slow men.

Keeping a select few back to protect his ship Hook and Smee were the last two across. They cut down one opposing pirate after the next carving their way to the captain's cabin. "ROBERTS!" Hook roared. The coward was hiding while his men died. "SHOW YOUSELF YOU THEIVING COWARD!" A man charged at Hook, but he squired him and tossed him aside without a thought.

The door to Robert's quarters were locked. Hook laughed as if a mere lock would keep him out. One strong kick busted the door in. "What kind of man calls himself a captain, but can't fight with his men?" Hook detested men like Roberts. The kind who let their men do all the dirty work and die while they hide and counted their treasures.

"Get off my ship Hook." Roberts' voice trembled.

"HA!" Hook let out a booming laugh, but no smile crossed his face. Raising his sword he advanced towards Roberts, "Draw your sword." Robert's eyes darted past Hook.

Hook had learned many years ago to watch a man's eyes. Spinning around Hook raised his sword just in time to block the blow. "Run Captain." Robert's rushed past them and out the door. The man used all his weight and pushed Hook further back into the cabin.

"Are you willing to die for a coward?" Hook pushed all his weight into the thrust of his sword. The man he was fighting was a poor swordsman at best. Hook easily unbalanced him it was all the poor man could do to keep on his feet. The clashed swords around other fighting. The man swatted at Hook with his sword like one would a fly. The fight was becoming tiresome, Hook had more important things to deal with. With one quick jab Hook ran the man through. Pushing him off the end of the sword Hook went looking for Roberts.

He did not have to look long. Roberts was attempting to escape in the small boat amongst all the chaos. Roberts was fumbling with the ropes as he attempted to get the boat lowered into the water. Hook knocked a few men aside as he made his way towards Roberts.

"A good captain stays and fights." Hook cut one rope free and then the other. Roberts had no choice he had to fight now.

Smee looked around their men seemed to be winning this battle, but the waters were getting rougher by the minute. This needed to end and end quickly. He looked around for Hook. He found him fighting Roberts. Catching the attention of one of the men still aboard the Jolly Roger Smee signaled him to get their ship detached and away. Last thing he needed was to accidentally take down their ship too. Hook would have his head.

Fighting his way down below deck to where the cannons and powder were kept. There were very few men still below deck, Smee made quick work of them. Using the last of the powder in the smallest barrel he made a trailer of gun powder behind him. He stopped the trail just shy of the opening to the deck stepping away he made a torch.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Smee yelled coming above deck.

Hook's men abandoned Roberts' ship cutting down any who attempted to get in their way or join them. Hook had been near the mast fighting with Roberts. Before Hook abandoned the ship he grasped one of the ropes whipping around in the wind, tied it around Roberts than to an anchor on the mast.

"Down with the ship Captain." With a wicked smile Hook abandoned the vessel. Barely a moment later the gun powered exploded.

Hook climbed aboard his ship and went straight to assessing the damage. The Jolly Roger herself took only minor damage. They got off lucky his men just needed some rest, no one needed a doctor. He did lose some men. He would recruit when they reached Merchant City.

The storm followed them as they made their way back. The winds pushed at their sails as if Calypso herself were pushing them out. Those who were hurt the most were sent below. Hook assigned shits than retired himself. A strong glass of whiskey was his remedy for the day.

Hook fell asleep in his chair feet propped up on his desk a bottle of whiskey sitting next to a half empty glass. His coat was flung carelessly on his untouched bed, boots still on his feet, and his captain's hat covering his face. This was how Hook slept almost every night since he came to the Enchanted Kingdoms. Hook's captain's quarters were more than adequate, in fact they were quiet luxurious for a pirate captain. Spacious with a bed for a king and a desk equally so and adorned with stained glass windows that could be in any castle. Yet Hook to little pleasure in such things, he could not remember when the last time was he took pleasure in riches.

"_Help me! Help me!"_

_The haunting voice slipped into his dreams becoming louder and louder as Hook become more aware. The voice female she sounded scared and hurt. Whatever dream Hook had been having prior to the interruption faded into black. As the woman's cry for help became clearer the darkness slowly reveled an island. Hook knew this island well, a pirates paradise, they called it The Wishing Island. _

_The waters around the island were strangely still. There she was just below the surface of the water her auburn hair floating around her. _

"_HOOK HELP ME!" Her arms shot out of the water as if she were reaching for him. She was quickly pulled under._

_She was gone. _

"_Come find her." The second voice was ethereal. _

Hook was startled awake. The island had been so real he could still feel the wind, so violent, and hear the waves crashing upon the beach than the eerie stillness. He knew he had to go to that island. In the Enchanted Kingdoms dreams such as the one he had just experienced did not for no reason.

"SMEE!" Hook bellowed for his first mate.

Hook did not have to wait very long. He could hear Smee stumbling and banging around as he hurried to the captain's quarters.

"Yes Captain?" Smee asked still half asleep only having pulled his jacket on.

"Set a course for Wishing Island."

"Now Captain?"

"Yes now!"

"Aye Captain." Smee hurried from the room.

Hook pulled on his coat and grabbed his hat making his way topside. The sun was coming up on the horizon. The seas looked calm after the storm that had thundered down upon them just the afternoon before.

"Our course is set Captain." Smee joined him at the wheel fully dressed. "May I ask as to the reason for the sudden change in course? I thought we were returning to town for more supplies?"

"Supplies can wait a few more days. Besides the men deserve a break after this long trip."

The sun was coming up in the East as the Wishing Island came into sight. The men that were above deck gave a small cheer, but quickly silenced themselves when Hook cleared his throat. There was only enjoyment when Hook gave leave from work.

"Listen up men!" Hook shouted, "You have earned a day of reprieve after fighting. However any man who is not back by sunset will be left. If you keep your sanity until we come back, whenever that may be, you might be allowed back on bored. Now off with you."

The men disembarked the ship with much enthusiasm. Hook and Smee followed behind. While his men made for the center of the island Hook walked along the shoreline making for the far end of the island. The large rock formations on that side of the island made putting anchor nearly impossible. He had seen those rock formations clearly in his dream, he could only assume the woman whose voice he had heard was there.

Smee followed behind Hook. The captain had been acting strange all morning. Hook did not normally order random trips to the Wishing Island, especially when they were heading to town for supplies. Keeping an eye out he noticed something at the base of the rocks.

"What's that below the rocks?" Smee asked.

Hook and Smee rushed forward. A young woman with wavy auburn hair and sun kissed skin lay under the shade of the rocks. Her skin was bruised and cut. There was blood dried blood running along the right side of her face.

"Is she a mermaid?" Smee asked confused. Only mermaids had such hair color

"I am not sure. She is wearing rather strange undergarments." Normally mermaids wore no clothing unless the acquired some while in human form. Even in the water they did nothing to hide their bare chests unless their long hair covered their breasts.

"I suggest we get her to the ship. Her wounds need tending to and it would be unwise for the men to see us take her on bored."

"Pick her up and let's go." Hook thought the superstation that having a woman on bored a ship caused bad luck was senseless but his men did believe and he did not wish for a riot to start.

Smee carried the girl as they hastened across the sandy beach. She had been lucky the high rocks had spared her from the burning light of the sun. Hook wondered how she had come to be on the beach if she was not a mermaid. If she was of the island she would disappear the moment they bordered the ship. Things could not be taken from the Island. They were both surprised when the girl did not disappear from Smee's arms. Who was this girl?

"Take her to my quarters. She will be safe there."

"Where shall I lay her?" Smee asked as Hook closed the door behind them.

"My bed will be fine. I do not use it anyway."

"I doubt that will be the case much longer." Smee smirked.

"Shut it and go fetch water and clean cloths. Her wounds need cleaning." Smee made for the door, "Oh and don't forget the bandages."

"Yes Captain." Smee chuckled and left.

"Where did you come from?" Hook asked the sleeping girl moving as much of her hair away from her head wound as possible.

"You knew she would be there didn't you?" Smee asked coming back into the room.

"I was not sure." Hook took a towel dipped it in the water and began to clean her head wound. "I had a dream last night. I saw the Island, the rock formations, and heard a woman's voice calling to me for help."

"I see. She is a lucky woman whoever she is."

"Speak of this to anyone and I will throw you overboard."

"Of course captain."

Once they cleaned and dressed her wounds they lay the blankets carefully over her bruised body to keep her warm.

"If she does not wake soon we shall need to take her to a healer when we reach port."

"Agreed" Hook sighed removing his jacket.

"Well at least those strange undergarments made things easy, though they did take away the fun."

"How so?"

"You can't tell me you would not have enjoyed removing her clothing."

"Get out!"

"Touchy today are we?"

"OUT!" Smee laughed leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Welcome Aboard

Clara's head hurt and her body ached. Was she dead? No she could not be dead, otherwise she would not hurt so much. Clara lay very still as she remembered how the storm bashed her relentlessly into the rocks. Clara noticed that whatever she was laying on did not feel like sand and there was a slight weight on top of her. Allowing her eyes to flutter open she discovered she was in a dark room and in a bed with silk sheets.

"Ouch!" Clara's head throbbed as she attempted to sit up. Lying back down she took a few breaths than sat up slower.

The room was large with stained glass windows on both sides and along the back. The large bed she lay in was in the middle of the room towards the back. A large lavish desk was to her right and a plush love seat under the left window. On the desk a small lantern flickered.

"I see you have finally woken." The man had a rough British accent

The man standing at the door was tall with dark hair. He held up a lantern that shown light on him and the room. He was dressed all in black leather. She could see a think fabric lining around the neck and cuffs of his long coat. The clasps, buttons, and buckles on his coat, vest, and belts were silver and detailed. He wore rings and chain necklaces. Clara's eyes followed the necklaces to the V of his shirt. The top of his shirt was undo so that his was bare until where the vest started. His hair and well kept, but slightly scruffy beard were dark as the midnight sky and his eye were as blue as the sea itself.

"Am I on a reenactment ship?" Clara asked averting her eyes fully aware he had been watching her the whole time. She could feel a slight blush color her cheeks. She hoped the light was low enough that he could not see. He look exactly like the man she had seen in her dreams.

"I do not know what kind of ship a reenactment ship is, but you are on board the Jolly Rodger and I am her captain. Captain James Hook." Hook gave a lavish bow.

"You are joking right?" Clara must still be unconscious.

"I assure you I make no jest." He raised left hand reveling a silver hook where his hand should have been. "Now whom do I have the honor of addressing?"

"Clara Morgenson. Now can you please drop the act and take me home."

"Miss Morgenson this is no act." His voice was a little sharper than he meant, but Hook was tiring of her disbelief. If she was truly the same woman he had dreamt of some many times how could she not believe him?

"So you are saying that you are in fact Captain Hook and I am currently on the Jolly Rodger?"

"Correct." Finally he thought.

"Get out." Clara hissed. This mas was crazy.

"Pardon me?" Hook stared in disbelief at the young woman sitting in his bed looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Get out!"

At a loss for words from being ordered around in his own room by a woman, and not wanting to risk her further injury, Hook left the room without another word.

"Everything alright?" Smee asked as Hook approached the wheel.

"She thinks I'm insane." Hook took the wheel from Smee.

"How so?"

"She knows of me, but thinks that someone being me is not possible. Rather infuriating."

"Maybe I should be the one to take her something to eat and drink." Hook simply nodded staring at the vast blue sea before him.

Clara felt like crying as she lay on the bed staring up at the wood ceiling. Where the hell had she ended up? Could the man be telling the truth? He looked exactly like the Captain Hook from her dreams and he certainly spoke in the manner of an older time period. Everything pointed to her being in Neverland, which was more than likely the strange island she had explored.

"Good evening." Clara sat up looking towards the door. A man dressed in brown and tan leather clothing similar too Hook's, but less elaborate, stood in the doorway holding a tray. The man also spoke with a gruff Irish accent rather than Hook's British accent. "I've brought you some food and water."

"Thank you." The man set the tray on the bed next to her. "What's your name?" Clara asked before taking a drink of water.

"First Mate Smee." Clara choked on her water, "Are you alright Miss Clara?"

"First him now you!" She still could not wrap her mind around what was going on. They were only supposed to be characters in a story not real people.

"I am sorry I do not understand."

"You expect me to believe you are characters from the story of Peter Pan?"

"Now I see what the captain meant. Miss Clara what world do you come from?"

"Earth."

"What country?"

"America."

"Well Miss Clara you are no longer there. You have stumbled into the Enchanted Kingdoms and we are not pretending to be characters from a story." Clara stared back at him wide eyed. "Goodnight Miss Clara."

Smee rejoined Hook by the wheel. The night was pleasantly silent after the storm the night prior. The decks were mostly deserted save a few men. The hour was late and most of the men had retired for the night. Calm waters like these required very few man for the night crew.

"I would wait a while before going back to your room."

"Why?" Hook looked at his first mate suspiciously.

"I confirmed what you told her. I believe she is in shock. Clara is from America."

"The New World." Hook mused. He had visited once before he had stumbled into the Kingdoms. "Must be a very different place by now."

"What now?"

"She will have to remain in my room until we reach Merchant's City. The men can't know she's here, at least for the moment."

Hook waited for some time before deciding to retire to his room. He hoped that maybe by now she would have calmed down or at least have gone to sleep. Part of him wished they had left her on the Wishing Island, but a small part of him was impressed. Pausing at the door he took a deep breath before entering his room.

"You're still awake." Clara had propped herself up on some pillows. She was reading one of his many books on the lore of the Enchanted Kingdoms.

"My head hurts." Clara lay the book down as she sat up. The blanket she had by resting under slid off her and Hook found himself staring at her barely covered breasts. "See something you like?" Hook shrugged and walked to his desk removing his hat and coat. "You wouldn't happen to have something I could sleep in would you?"

Hook walked over to a large trunk that sat to the right of his desk. He opened the lid ruffled through a few pieces of clothing. Closing the lid he walked over the bed and tossed an article of clothing on the bed. "That should do."

Clara grabbed the shirt he had tossed her and gently climbed off the bed, she was well aware that Hook was watching her. Standing up off the bed Clara steadied herself still slightly dizzy from her head wound, though much improved after having food and water. Picking up the garment she held it up. Hook had given her one of his shirts, white with a lace up top.

"A little privacy." She snapped.

Hook rolled his eyes at the woman. Propping his legs up on the desk he leaned back in his chair covering his face with his hat. After Clara was satisfied Hook really was not looking she removed her bikini. What she really wished she could have was a bath or a shower. She could still feel the sea salt and sand on her skin. Pulling the shirt over her head she laced up the strings not feeling like showing off any more than she already had.

"Are you decent?" Hook asked.

"If you can call this decent." Clara was less than happy that the shirt barely covered her bottom. She had been forced to leave her bikini bottoms on after she made sure they were sand free.

Sitting up Hook observed the woman before him. His shirt hung loose on her but did not fully hide her figure. He was disappointed that she had tied the strings of the shirt so tightly, but on the plus side he still got quite the eye full of her long legs. He smiled remembered how those legs had been wrapped around him in his dream. Hook could see why she was not that happy with her current attire, the shirt barely covered her. He smile widened when he saw part of her strange garments on the floor.

"I think it suits you."

"Pervert."

"Pirate." He corrected.

"Is there a difference?" Clara crossed her arms.

"We know beauty and treasure when we see it. We are not ashamed to enjoy it."

"What do you intend to do with me?"

"I haven't decided. I could keep you or leave you in Merchant City. I could probably get a good price for you."

"You wouldn't dare!" She shrieked. Out of anger she stepped forward too quickly. Her head spun and she collapsed on the floor. Jumping out of his chair Hook rushed to her side.

"Stupid woman you're injured!" Hook scooped Clara up in his arms careful not to catch her with his hook. Carrying her to the bed he gently lay her down. He was surprised she did not flinch at his hook, even the whores did. "Stay here. Don't worry I won't sell you."

"I won't sleep with you."

"Despite my reputation I do not force myself on women. I may be many things but I am far from that kind of low life scum." The vehemence in his voice put her worry on that subject to rest. "When we reach Merchant City we will have to get you some proper clothing. Not all of my men are as honorable as Smee. Until than you will remain in my quarters."

"How long?"

"Another two days."

"Smee mentioned something about the Enchanted Kingdoms. I thought you lived in Neverland."

"Yes and no. Neverland is a large island in the middle of the ocean right between the Enchanted Sea and the Sea of Sirens. Neverland is part of the Enchanted Kingdoms which is made up of several kingdoms and islands. I call none of them my home."

"Why am I here?"

"The bigger question is how? We found you on an island called the Wishing Island. The island grants the wishes on those who set foot on its shores. The catch is nothing can be taken from the island therefore you were obviously not brought here by the island."

"I came through a cave in the rock formation. I tried to get back as the storm hit but the cave disappeared."

"Hmm…" Hook did not elaborate further, "I suggest you try to sleep. I have plenty of rum and whiskey if you require any aid." He raised his glass to her before downing the contents.

"Thank's but I will be fine."

"More for me." Hook took another swig.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Merchant City

Hook woke before the sun rose. He felt stiff his neck sore from sleeping in his chair. Stretching his neck he sat up. Looking across the room he Clara curled up in his bed her arms wrapped around a pillow and strands of hair falling across her face. Standing he grabbed his hat and coat. Quietly opening the door Hook slipped out into the pale morning light.

"Mornin' Captain." Smee greeted Hook.

"Mornin'."

"We should be arriving at Pirate's Bay by the time the sun is up."

"Good. The sooner we can get restocked and a few new men recruited the better."

"What are you planning to do with our guest?"

"I want you to take her to Madame Selena's."

"She's staying than?"

"For the time being. Let me know when we are ready to make port I need to see to a few things."

The treasure room below deck was kept under lock and key at all times. Only people who had access were Hook and Smee. Opening the door Hook quickly stepped inside securing the inside latch. Most of the items they kept in the room were made of gold, diamonds, other jewels, and some were even fairy made trinkets, but a few items were articles of clothing made of expensive fabrics such as silk. Opening one of the chests that contained clothing Hook pulled out the few dresses he had acquired. Most of the dressed were too fine to wear in Merchant's City, Clara would surely be mugged if she wore such dressed. Eventually he settled on one that would not attract too much unwanted attention. Gathering a few other items he stuffed everything into a ruck sack and locked the door.

The sun shone through the stained glass window splashing colorful light across the room. Clara blinked covering her eyes with her hands to block the bright light. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the light, opening them fully she looked around the room. She still had not become used to waking up in Hook's personal quarters. She noticed he was not there at the moment for which she was very thankful. Clara did not like having to relieve herself in a chamber pot much less doing so while he was in the room. After Clara disposed the contents of the pot out the window she washed her hands off and decided to explore the room some more. Now that her headache was no more than a dull throbbing sensation she was more interested in her current living quarters.

Clara was really able to appreciate the beauty of the room she was in since she no longer felt like death. The rugs were luxurious under her bare feet. The desk that Hook both worked and slept at was made of a rich mahogany and the quill pens were a colorful stark contrast to the deep wood. Clara saw maps laying on the desk. Some were new while others were the faded yellow color of years gone by, but what really caught her attention were the four large chests sitting next to the desk. Thinking there might be treasure in them Clara decided to take a peek. The first two chests were filled with clothing, the third with various swords and daggers, but the fourth was full of coins, necklaces, jewels, and other beautiful treasures.

One particular piece caught her attention. A small clam shell was attached to a long gold chain. Picking up the necklace Clara noticed the clam had a small hinge. Gently she opened the clam shell, inside sat the most perfect pearl Clara had ever seen. Even more surprising was the voice that had begun to sing. There were no words to the song, but in the melody Clara could hear the ocean, the waves, the wind, fish swimming, dolphins playing, and a beautiful mermaid singing to them all.

Hook carried the ruck sack he a placed the items for Clara in over his shoulder. They had docked ten minutes ago but he wanted to make certain all his men had departed the ship before allowing her to leave his room. Smee pretended to be making one last count of the supplies. Checking to make sure no one was still on board Hook made for his room. Opening the door he found quiet the amusing and irritating site. Irritating because she had obviously decided to go through his things. Amusing because there she was in his shirt dancing around his room to a mermaid song.

"Good morning." Hook did his best unamused voice. She stopped dead. "Find something you like?" He leaned against the door see what she would do.

"I…I'm sorry." Clara closed the necklace. Laying it gently on the top of the pile of treasure she closed the lid to the trunk. "I wanted to see if you really had treasure." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I swear I didn't take anything."

"Put these on." Hook tossed the sack onto the bed and closed the door.

Letting out a deep sigh Clara opened the sack. Dumping it's contains on the bed she smiled. There was a brush, a hand mirror, a sturdy pair of brown ankle boots with a slight heel, and a beautiful deep green dress with gold detailing. Pulling on the dress Clara was thankful it laced in front, she did not want to ask for Hook's help dressing. Unfortunately the dress was a tad on the small side so her breasts stood out a little more than she liked. Running the brush through her hair several times, she checked her completion in the mirror, laced up her boots, and headed for the door.

Opening the door she peaked outside. He was leaning up against the rail waiting. "I'm I allowed to come out?"

"Did I say you couldn't?"

"Yes the other day. Something about your man not being very honorable."

"Well there gone so you can…" Hook did not finish his sentence as Clara stepped out of the room.

"Do I look ok?" Clara asked hold her skirt and purposely bending forward ever so slightly. She waited a few seconds than straightened back up.

"Let's go." Clara smiled at Hook's back her actions had the desired effect. He had spoken just a little too fast.

Clara followed behind Hook to the upper deck. Smee and one other pirate were waiting. The pirate that stood next to Smee stared open mouth at Clara. "This should be plenty for her." Hook tossed Smee a pouch. "Everyone's to meet back here before sunset or they will be left behind."

"Aye Captain." Hook disembarked the ship without so much as a goodbye to them. "Guard the ship. Anything happens to her or the treasures and it will mean your life." The man nodded at Smee. "Come with me Miss Clara."

"Where are we going?" Clara followed Smee off the ship. The second she stepped onto the ramp she almost lost her footing it was so wobbly.

"Careful Miss Clara." Smee called back. "As for where we are going we will be making a visit to Madame Selena."

"Who's Madame Selena?"

"That's a bit of a hard question to answer, but I guess to put it simply she's a seamstress."

"I'm getting clothes?"

"We can't very well have you wondering around in strange or ill-fitting clothing. Though I don't think the Captain actually minds."

"Well you're Captain is a pervert."

"No he enjoys beauty and you are a beauty."

"Thank you." Clara blushed.

Clara and Smee walked in silence through the port town. Clara had a hard time keeping up, she kept stopping to look at odds and ends displayed in small shopping stalls. Every so often Smee had to turn back and drag Clara away from a stand. Eventually they turned out of the main market area and down a smaller street. After passing what seemed to be a never ending row upon row of doors Smee finally stopped in front of one and knocked.

"May I help you?" A young woman asked answering the door.

"Please tell Madame Selena that Mr. Smee is here."

The door closed, but they only had to wait a moment before it reopened. "Madame Selena will see you." The young woman opened the door curtsying them in. Clara noted that her hair was a shocking silver blond and that she had a very petite figure.

The room they walked into was very extravagant. There where candelabras draped with strings of pearls and diamonds. Lush rich purple chairs were placed around the room. All the woods were a deep mahogany just like Hook's desk and an exotic smell lingered in the air. A floor to ceiling trifold mirror was the centerpiece of the room with a small platform in front

"Ah Smee so good to see you again!" Another young woman came gliding into the room. She was petite like the first girl, but her hair was a rich ebony and she had much more of a presence about her, Clara would dare say almost a glow. Her dress was as elaborate as the room, but she wore it well. The woman embraced Smee and kissed him on both cheeks. "Now what can I do for you? Another ripped dress?"

"No this time he has requested a whole wardrobe." Smee grabbed Clara's hand pulling her in front of him. "Madame Selena my I present Miss Clara." Clara felt the need to curtsy.

"Well aren't you just a pretty little thing." Clara thought that was strange seeing as she was taller, but she said nothing. "Any requests?" Madame Selena asked turning back to Smee.

"Only that the clothing be suitable for life on a pirate ship and one or two nice dresses."

"I think I can manage. Let me have a look at you dear." She circled Clara before stopping in front of her with a smile. "She has a lovely bosom. Have you noticed?" Madame Selena asked Smee with a playful smile. Clara blushed scarlet.

"I am rather found of my life."

"Well she defiantly needs a bath. Covered in sand and salt. What did you do to this poor girl?"

"Found her on the Wishing Island."

"Did you now…" Madame Selena clapped her hands together and the silver blond haired girl and two others, a brunette and a honey blonde, all with the same petite figures, hurried into the room. "Lissa, Nima please take Clara to the back and draw her a bath."

"Yes Madame." Lissa, the silver blonde, and Nima, the honey blonde, curtsied then took Clara by the hands leading her through the door at the back of the room.

"Mr. Smee you can come back in four hours. She will be ready than."

"Give her whatever this will buy." Smee handed Madame Selena the pouch.

"This Clara must be something special." Madame Selena mused weight the pouch in her hand.

"You would have to ask him. I return later to collect her."

"Oh I intend to ask the captain."

"I'm sure you do." Smee turned to go than paused. "Oh the Captain did not divulge your true nature I assume for the time being he does not wish Miss Clara to know."

"I won't say a word." Madame Selena flashed a mischievous smile as Smee exited her shop.

Clara was very much enjoying the hot bath, never had she appreciated one so much as she did not. Nima washed and brushed her hair until all the tangles were gone and her long locks were smooth once more. The soothing scent of lavender calmed her weariness from the last few days. She felt both her mind and her body relax. Clara noted that despite the sand and salt on her skin the water did not become dirty, but she was too relaxed to care how or why. Once Nima and Lissa deemed her clean enough they helped her out of the bath and got her dry. Wrapping her in the softest robe Clara had ever worn she followed the two back to the main room.

"Feeling better dear?"

"Very much, thank you."

"Excellent. Now to the task at hand. Clothing fit for a pirate princess."

"I'm not a pirate princess."

"Maybe, maybe not, but that does not change the fact that you need clothing. I pulled a few articles of clothing that I think you will like. Millie!" A side door open and the brunette girl from before returned with an arm full of clothing. "We'll start with these."

Clara had never tried on some many articles of cloths in her life. Dresses with long skirts, high low skits, and to the knee skirts. All different colors, cuts, and styles of corsets, leather pants, coats, and gloves. Then there were the shoes and boots, those were her favorite, especially the over the knee and thigh high ones. She felt so sexy in them. By the time they were done there were piles of clothes, shoes, hats, and several accessories.

"Is all this really mine?" Clara looked around at everything in sheer amazement. "Did Hook really give you enough for all of it?"

"As I said earlier a wardrobe fit for a pirate princess."

"How are Smee and I to get all this back to the ship? We walked here."

"That problem is easily solved. I not only have a talent for clothing, but also for clothing storage, comes with the territory. This trunk," She gestured to the large clothing trunk Millie and Nissa were adding her collection to, "will not only hold everything you need, but will be very easy to travel with."

"How?"

"When you want an item just ask and the trunk will provide it. If you need the trunk to be a different size just tell it so. For example" She turned back to the trunk, "trunk fit in my hand." Clara's eyes went wide as the trunk shrunk to no bigger than an inch. "Trunk return to normal." Just like that the trunk returned to normal size. "The only catch is you cannot ask for more than what you have placed in the trunk. The trunk cannot move itself or become invisible."

"I still don't understand how?" Clara walked around the trunk.

"It's made from enchanted wood."

"Why the mermaid carvings."

"Your hair. You remind me of a mermaid. Now shall I choose an outfit for you?" Madame Selena seemed excited by the idea so Clara agreed.

Once Madame Selena was satisfied with her attire Lissa, Millie, and Nima fussed over Clara's hair and makeup until they deemed that she was as beautiful as any princess. The hours had flow b quickly in the chaos of clothing and primping when Smee returned Clara was dressed with her face and hair all done up. She felt beautiful and powerful all dressed in leather.

"Trying to unnerve the Captain?" Smee smirked examining Clara's new look.

"It's not my fault she looks good in leather." Madame Selena shrugged turning to Clara. "Come back and see me soon. I have a feeling you shall be my best and most favorite customer." She embraced Clara in a hug.

"I promise to come back." Clara turned to her trunk. "Trunk fit in my hand." The trunk shrunk down as commanded. Clara picked it up off the floor and placed it in her jacket pocket. "And thank you for this. I cannot tell you how much I love it! Ready to go Smee?" Clara hugged Nima, Lissa, and Millie before heading to the door.

"Yes of course." Smee turned to Madame Selena as Clara left the shop. "A fairy trunk really?"

"Don't worry she has no idea what I am. Best catch up with her before she gets lost."

Smee hurried out the door and down the street. Thankfully the street only went one way and Smee quickly caught up to Clara. He found her at the shop of the town's master swords smith where she was admiring a sword. Smee knew the look on her face. Clara had the look of a person who had just found the right sword.

"Clara!" Smee called to her.

"Ah Mr. Smee is this lovely woman with you?" The sword master eyed him. Smee knew he was hoping he would say no.

"Yes. I'm looking after her for Captain Hook." The smith's bright smile faltered slightly.

"Well it seems like this lovely woman has excellent taste just like your captain."

"Appears so. May I see the sword Clara?"

"Sure."

"You certainly do have a good eye." Smee held up the sword examining the edge of the blade.

"Really? I just thought it looked nice." Smee and the smith burst out laughing. "So I can get the sword than?"

"What need do you have for a sword?" Smee chuckled.

"Um maybe the fact that we are sailing on a ship full of pirates! I have no intention of being unarmed! I've watched enough pirate movies to know better."

"Movie?"

"Never mind that. The sword?" Clara demanded hands on her hips.

"Fine we'll take the sword and a dagger." Smee handed the sword back to the smith.

"Dagger?"

"Second rule of sword fighting always have a backup."

"What's the first?"

"Don't drop your sword. You had best hope the captain is alright with this."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Smee shrugged than began to haggle with the smith over pricing. After about ten minutes of what Clara could only assume was pirate negotiating, Smee was showing her how to properly wear the sword and dagger.

"Again with the mermaid designs." Clara shook her head laughing. The swords scabbard was sturdy black leather with a silver band around the top. Etched into the band were two mermaids swimming on either side.

"Are you sure you are not one?"

"Last time I checked I wasn't." They said no more on the way back to the ship.

A/N: I want to say a quick word of thanks to everyone who has left a review thus far. I am thrilled you are enjoying my story. Please continue to leave reviews! Also don't hesitate to ask if you have a question regarding my story. I am more than happy to answer questions!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Daughter of Calypso

Hook sat in his room waiting for Smee to return with Clara. He had to figure out what to tell his men. He had every intention of setting sail that night, but they would refuse with a women on board. Sure he could threaten death, but that would be a waste of time, he had just re-staffed his ship. He could take her to the Sea of Sirens present her to King Trident. If Trident confirmed his suspicions the men would calm. A woman may bring bad luck, but a maiden of the sea would not.

"CAPTAIN!" There was loud banging on his door. "CAPTAIN! SMEE HAS BROUGHT A WOMAN ON BOARD!"

_Here we go._ Hook sighed grabbing the small pouch off his desk he made for the door.

"What is all this ruckus?!" Hook demanded.

"Smee has brought a woman on board! He brings us all bad luck!"

"That's First Mate or Mr. Smee to you." Hook marched past the man.

On the main deck the men were about ready to riot. They were yelling, cursing, some were begging Calypso's forgiveness, while a few were calling out invitations to their bunks. Hook shoved and pushed his way through those who did not heed his orders to move. He planned to march up to the front of the mob demand their silence and discernment those plans were quickly forgotten the second he cleared the crowd.

There she stood dressed head to toe in leather looking like a pirate goddess sent by Calypso herself. Her bodice, which accentuated her breast nicely, doubled as a long jacket the front stopping at her waist while the side and back fell down to her heels. Her paints hugged her hips and long legs and the heeled boots come up over her knees. Her auburn hair tumbled from below her hat in soft curls, her trembling hand rested on the sword at her hip, her faced said she was unsure if she needed to use it.

"Captain!" Smee drew Hook's attention away from Clara and back to the situation at hand. Smee had his sword drawn ready to protect Clara if needed.

"Calm yourselves!" Hook bellowed joining Smee and Clara.

"Captain how can you allow a woman on board?" One man demanded.

"Calypso will sink us for sure!" Another insisted.

"No she won't! Calypso would never hurt one of her own." The men quickly silenced. "Clara is one of her daughters."

"Truly?" Hook could not see who asked the question.

"Truly. We will be sailing to the Sea of Sirens to pay a visit to King Triton." There was a clamoring of excitement among the men. Trips to the kingdom of the mermaids was always a treat. "AND!" Hook shouted quieting the men once more, "Any man who lays a finger on her will find himself without his hands and his life. Clara give me your left hand please." He held out his hook. Clara gently place her hand in its crook. Her eyes went wide as he slipped a ring on her finger. "She belongs to me."

Clara carefully took back her hand. She was fuming. Without so much as a word to Hook or Smee she stormed off through the mob of pirates to Hook's room. The men moved aside as she pushed past them_. Let them try to grab me_ Clara thought. Punching someone would do wonders for her. Grabbing the knob she found it would not turn. "Damn you!" Clara kicked the door hard.

"Kicking the door will not open it." Hook swept past her unlocking the door. Clara pushed past him into the room. Hook never saw her turn on her heels. Clara's hand made contact with his cheek, "WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!?"

"How dare you! How dare you stand there and claim me like some piece of treasure you found!" Clara ripped the ring off her finger and threw it at him. Her face as red as her hair.

"Well if you do not wish for my protection, than by all means you are free to sleep down below with the rest of my crew. See how long they leave you alone. I wager not long." Hook picked the ring up off the floor.

"What are you talking about?"

"As long as you wear this no man on this ship will harm you. This ring means you are the captain's woman. It gives you protection."

"That's not what that means in my world."

"Oh I remember what a ring means." Hook took her hand in his slipping the ring back on her finger. "If I was proposing I assure you the ring would be much grander." His voice had gone soft and his eyes never left hers. Lifting her hand he pressed his lips to the ring. Clara felt a shiver run through her body. "And to think after everything I've done a slap is the thanks I get." His voice went back to normal. He let her hand fall as he walked to his desk.

"For what?" Clara felt confused and slightly dazed.

"Protection and a new wardrobe."

"Thank you." Clara went red again this time with embarrassment.

"Most women would take their clothing off and thank me differently." His comment drew a scream of anger from her. As Clara stormed from the room Hook only laughed.

After his comment Clara was ready to throw the damn ring into the sea, but Hook's words about his men echoed in the back of her mind. Sighing Clara took a good look and the ring she had been absentmindedly twisting around her left ring finger. The gold band was a delicate one which sat nicely on her long but slim finger. The ring setting itself was long with a filigree design surrounding a marquise onyx. Sitting on the deep black stone was Hook's insignia a skull and swords, but instead of two swords there was one sword and a hook. Clara had to be honest the ring was gorgeous.

"Feeling better?" Clara turned to see Hook standing next to her leaning his back against the railing.

"Done making inappropriate comments?"

"Never." Hook answered leaning in mischief in his voice.

"Another slap may be in order."

"I think not." Clara laughed.

"Thank you, truly." Clara did not wait for his reply she simply returned to the room. Hook thought it best to leave her be again. Returning to the deck he gave instruction for the crew to set course for the Sea of Sirens.

Hook returned to his room well after the moon had risen high in the sky. Hook paused a moment at the door listening. He hopped she was asleep. Gently opening the door Hook entered his room to find Clara asleep on the bed. The night was warm and humid thankfully there was a soft breeze coming from the open window. Clara had kicked the covers off her in her sleep. She had chosen a satin sleeping gown which had bunched up around her the middle of her thighs from her tossing and turning.

"Is Selena trying to unnerve me?" Hook made for his desk.

"It is not my fault you find her so appealing." Selena was standing on the ledge of the open window a much smaller version of herself translucent wings fluttering behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Hook asked sitting down.

"Always the warm welcome. I take it you like my choice in clothing for Clara."

"Was the fairy trunk really necessary?"

"Yes. I like her."

"So happy you approve. Now why are you here?"

"Curiosity." Selena shrugged landing next to his glass of rum. "How did she come to be here?" Hook did not say a word. "James." Selena demanded sternly.

"A portal. The Wishing Island opened a portal."

"This wasn't your doing than?" Hook eyed Selena skeptically.

"I may be your fairy godmother, but I'm not the meddling type. Just the quizzical type." Hook raised an eyebrow. "Don't believe me if you want, but if you want my advice do not screw this up. This world brought Clara here for a reason same as you."

"I haven't decided what I want to do."

"The Enchanted Kingdoms practically drops a gorgeous girl in your lap and you don't know what you want to do?" Selena laughed. "A little fire in a girl scare you?"

"I can't have my men thinking I am weak."

"That's a load of horse dung." Selena laughed. "You're just afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Of Clara being another Lydia." Hook's eye's narrowed. "You still hold too firmly to the memory of her."

"Enough!" Selena held up her hands. She knew when to back down.

"One thing before I go." Selena stood and fluttered over to the bed landing next to Clara's hand.

"What are you doing?" Hook got up from his chair.

"A beautiful choice." Selena examined the ring Hook had given Clara. Leaning down she whispered softly over the ring. The ring glowed a soft bright red for a brief moment than the light faded. "Hold out your hand, palm down." Selena flew to his outstretched hand. "Do you wear this ring at all times?" Hook nodded. Selena bent down over his ring whispering. His ring too glowed bright red becoming slightly warm.

"What did you do?"

"So long as you are wearing that ring and she wears hers you will know whenever she is in danger." Selena flew to the window ledge. "Unless things change Clara can only return home, without magical help, during the next full moon. As I said before don't screw this up." With that she flew off into the night.

"Fairies." Hook shook his head looking down at his ring.

"Shouldn't we be using wooden swords first?" Clara asked tentatively as Smee moved her into the right standing position.

"If you manage to strike me on the first day or disarm me, either you were lying about using a sword before or I am a very poor pirate." Clara laughed. "Now keep you weight balanced. One of the first mistakes most men make is leaning to heavily on one foot or the other." Smee circled around her. "Good. Make sure to stand up straight and always keep your guard up." Smee stood in front of her drawing his sword. "Alright strike!"

Smee blocked Clara's strikes with ease, but Clara was determined despite her frustration. They practiced for what felt like hours. Smee taught her basic strikes and blocks having her practice them over and over until he was sure she knew them even if she did not execute them perfectly. When they were done Clara headed back to Hook's room sweaty and with shaky arms.

"What do you think Smee?" Hook asked watching Clara go.

"She's got a knack for the sword."

"Good." Hook made to leave. "Keep an eye out. We'll be passing Neverland within the day."

Clara wanted nothing more than to fall onto the bed and lie there until the next day. However she felt disgusting after working up a sweat. Pouring fresh water into the basin she submerged a cloth into the cooling water. Removing her bodice and shirt Clara took the cloth out of the water and began to pat the sweat from her skin. A slight moan escaped her lips the cool water felt good.

There was a creaking noise than a click. Turning around Clara screeched in surprised dropping the cloth to the floor. Hook stood staring at her his lips slowly forming a smirk. They stood there for a moment eyes locked before Clara finally remembered she was topless. Screaming she covered her breasts with her arms.

"Don't stop on my account." Hook leaned against the door.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"My room." Hook straighten. Slowly he walked over to her. Bending down he picked the cloth up off the floor. "Does the lady require assistance?" Hook held out the cloth. "I would be more than happy to lend a hand."

"I'm sure you would." Keeping once arm firmly over her breasts Clara snatched the cloth from his hand. "I would like some privacy."

"Manners my lady." He took one step closer. Clara had nowhere to go. Behind her was the stand with the basin.

"Please."

"Please what?" Hook ran a finger down her arm. He felt the shiver run through her body.

"Please my I have some privacy?" Clara tried to sound annoyed, but her voice was breathless.

"As the lady wishes." Hook was pleased to see her cheeks flushed red.

As the door closed behind Hook Clara let out a breath she had not known she was holding. _How dare he! That man is insufferable!_ Clara finished washing herself than put a fresh shirt on. Lacing up her bodice Clara strapped her sword back on. She would not have him thinking he had unsettled her.

Returning to the deck Clara noticed the men were busier than usual. They were running around the ship frantically. "What's going on?" Clara joined Hook at the wheel.

"We will be passing Neverland by tomorrow evening."

"I still don't understand."

"There is a chance Pan will attack." Smee answered joining them.

"Really?" Clara looked at the horizon with hesitation. She could not see any land.

"Anything is possible with that brat." Hook growled.

They did not speak any more about Peter Pan the rest of the night. Clara stayed on deck until she fell asleep on the rail. She awoke to find Smee carrying her back to Hook's room. Hook himself refused to leave the wheel. When Clara returned to the deck the next morning she could see Neverland looming on the horizon, the island's large mountains the most visible feature.

"What do you think?" Smee asked sitting next to her on the crate.

"I'm not sure. All stories in my world about Peter Pan make him out to be the good guy. It's strange to see a ship, pirate or not, prepare for a fight that they have no intention of starting."

"What do the stories say about Pan?"

"That he takes children, boys, who have been forgotten by their parents to Neverland where they never have to grow up and never have to listen to parents."

"Pan does not just bring forgotten boys to Neverland, he brings any child he wants. He calls to them in their sleep, lures them with promises of fun and no rules, than never lets them go."

"Only boys than?"

"No one girl and he will never let her leave."

"What's her name?" Clara asked though she already knew.

"Wendy." Smee paused, "Keep your sword ready. Just in case."

The closer they got to Neverland the more alluring the island became. The most vivid rainbow Clara had ever seen arched over the island. Mist sprayed out from a giant waterfall in the middle of the mountains shimmered in the sunlight. Clara noticed the men heading to their posts tension filled the ship. Clara felt conflicted as Neverland's beauty clouded her mind.

"Don't be fooled by her beauty." Hook appeared at Clara's side. "She is more dangerous than she lets on."

"She?"

"Yes only a woman could hide such danger behind such beauty."

"I guess that's true."

No one spoke as the Jolly Roger sailed past Neverland. The tension only increased Clara's nervousness, but soon the beauty made her forget her nerves. The waters around Neverland were the clearest blue water Clara had ever seen, even clearer than the waters around the Wishing Island. Colorful fish swam past, Clara nearly fell overboard when she became very excited seeing her first mermaid. Hook pulled her back to safety and refused to allow her to leave his side. A low hum met their ears and Hook tightened his grip on her arm as they approached mermaid lagoon. The mermaids splashed around waving and calling to the pirates.

"Anyone who leaves this ship will be left to the mercy of Neverland!" Hook roared over the mermaids' song that filled their ears, senses, and minds. One man did not heed Hook's warning and dove overboard. "Weak." Hook spat as he pulled Clara with him making his way back to the wheel. The mermaids' song faded as the Jolly Rodger continued past Neverland and back into the vast open ocean. As night fell over the sea they sailed on an enchanting sea of stars.

"Would you have left me?" Clara asked when Hook returned to his room later that night.

"When?"

"Earlier, if I had fallen overboard, would you have left me like you told your men you would do?"

"Falling is different than willingly jumping."

"That's not what I was asking."

"I would have wasted a fair amount of gold on women's clothing if I had." Hook chuckled at the irritated look on Clara's face. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow you will meet the king of the ocean."

A/N: Sorry for the gap between the chapters. I came down with a terrible cold which did not help my creative process. Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Please continue to review! As always if you have a question feel free to ask! I hope a few got answered in this chapter. I am pleased you are enjoying my version on Smee. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Daughter of the Sea

Clara did not sleep a wink that night, she was far too excited to sleep. She could not wrap her mind around the fact that in a matter of hours she would be meeting thee King Triton. Would he be like the Triton from Disney's _The Little Mermaid_? More of a fatherly king. Or would be a fierce sea king who brought storms and rough seas upon unsuspecting sailors? So many questions.

Then there was the men's belief she was a mermaid, a daughter of the sea, of the sea goddess Calypso and King Triton. All this because of her red hair. On Earth red hair was not uncommon, but in the Kingdoms red hair was a treat of a mermaid. The thought of being a mermaid was exciting and terrify all at once. What little girl had not dreamt of being a mermaid? Yet finding out that she may be someone else is frightening.

Hook it seemed did not sleep that night either. Clara stole glances his way every now and then throughout the night. He spent his time reading maps and drinking. When she caught him looking her way she quickly pretending to be asleep. Clara began to wonder if he every truly slept. She was sure he did for when she would wake in the middle of the night she would find him reclining in his chair, hat over his head face, and feet on the desk. Though it was possible he was simply resting.

Morning came too slowly for Clara. She was up and dressed not to long after the sun rose. Joining the crew above deck Clara made for the bow of the ship looking out to the horizon. "You'll see better with this." Hook held out a telescope for her. "Look straight ahead you should see a small island."

"I see it. What island is that?"

"That is out destination. The island has no name and is only known to those King Triton has revealed it to."

"Why the secret?"

"On this island men may request an audience with the king."

"I was wondering how that worked."

The small island was only just within sight of the ship when Hook called for the anchors to be dropped. The men did not seem at all confused by this request. Without even being ordered to do so two men began preparing the smaller boat that Clara had been told was called a dinghy.

"That is what you and I will be taking to get to the island."

"Does this island have a name or is it just 'The Island'?"

"No name. Makes it easier to keep the place a secret. No name, no distinct physical marking, nothing to give away a place only a few privileged know about. Triton seeks out those he wishes to see, he allows very few to know how to contact him."

Once the Jolly Roger had come to a stop and the anchors were dropped the dinghy was lowered into the water. A rope ladder was unfolded over the ship's edge down to the dinghy. Clara eyed the rope ladder suspiciously.

"I promise it's sturdy." Clara gave Hook a look that said she did not believe him. "Here I will go first." Hook climbed over the edge onto the ladder climbing down. "See easy." Hook looked up after landing steadily in the boat.

"Of course it's easy, you've done it before!"

"Smee will help you over. You'll be fine. If you fall I will catch you."

"So reassuring."

"Captain's right Miss Clara." Smee smiled holding out a hand for her to take. Clara took his hand and timidly climbed onto the ledge. Placing one foot of the ladder she turned her body around. The ladder swayed causing Clara to gasp and tense up. "You're doing just fine now place one foot down at a time. Steady as you go." The wind made the ladder continue to sway as Clara carefully lowered herself down. As she reached the dinghy Hook was waiting arms stretched out to catch her.

"Steady there." Hook caught Clara as she jumped from the last rung. Setting her on her feet he held Clara arms.

"Thanks. I think I will be alright now." Holding her arms slightly out to balance herself Clara sat down.

"Smee anything goes array while I am gone it will mean your life."

"Aye Captain."

"Furthermore you have my permission to severally punish any who cause trouble." Hook sternly stared down each and every one of his men standing long the rail.

Hook undid the ropes that held the dinghy to the ship and they were on their. Hook manned the oars as Clara looked on ahead. The ride to the island did not take very long. Hook secured the longboat to a rock than assisted Clara onto land.

"What now?"

Hook did not answer. Instead he walked about the small island as if looking for something. He turned over everything insight until he appeared to find what he was looking for. Holding a large conch shell in his hand Hooked walked to the water. Kneeling down Clara watched him lean down placing the opening of the conch in the water. Placing his lips to the end Hook blew into the shell. Once out of breath he stood back up. Placing the conch under a rock once more Hook sat down.

"I'm confused. What did you just do?" Clara sat down next to him.

"Requested an audience. Now we wait and see if Triton grants us one." Hook looked out over the vast ocean that lay before them. "I must warn you do nothing to anger the mermaids. They are beautiful and playful creatures. They are friendly so long as you do not anger them. If they are angered they bare fangs and become fierce monsters."

"Good to know."

"Ah it's our lucky day." Hook pointed to the ripples in the water. Standing Hook made for the edge of the island. Clara stood in awe as a male figure broke the surface. His hair stuck to his head in long wet waves, not the silver hair she had imagined. Nor was he an aged man, he was young. The man's shoulders were broad his body lean and muscular. In his right arm he carried a golden triton. Atop is head sat a crown of gold shaped like coral. "Your majesty." Hook gave a sweeping bow.

"You requested an audience Prince of Pirates?"

"I did your majesty. I have someone I wish to present to you." Hook turned holding out a hand to Clara. "You majesty may I present Clara Morgenson." Clara gave a clumsy curtsy.

"Come closer Clara." Clara looked at Hook who nodded. Walking close to the water Clara knelt down. She could see the beginning of his tale a deep rich royal blue. "Such lovely red hair. I assume this is why you brought her?"

"Yes. Only the daughters of the sea have such red hair."

Triton held her chin in one hand looking deep into her eyes. He held her gaze for some time, his eyes searching. "Long ago." Triton finally spoke. "You have merfolk in your blood, but the ability to change has long since dwindled from the line. You do not come from this world do you?" Clara shook her head unable to speak. "I see a love for the sea in you. Do you wish to explore the depths that men cannot reach?" Clara could only nod. "I feel it a shame that even those who cannot change be denied the joys of such wonder. I would suggest removing you jacket and sitting down."

"Your majesty?" Hook was confused now.

"I will grant her a tale for one day and I do not wish her to fall over."

"Really?" Clara asked finally finding her voice.

"Yes really." Triton smiled at her joy. Clara removed her coat tossing it back onto the rocks than sat down feet dangling in the water.

Hook watched as Triton lay his triton on the water a band if shimmering gold water traveled towards Clara lapping over her legs which too began to glow. Slowly her clothing began to fade. First her boots and pants as her legs formed into a tale long and deep purple. The golden glow traveled up her body. Her top faded away and her hair grew longer and wavier. Hook found himself disappointed that her hard covered her breasts. Without even being told Clara dove into the water resurfacing.

"This is amazing! Thank you your majesty." Clara looked back at Hook beaming.

"Oh almost forgot." Hook had not chance to move as a golden blast struck him dead in the chest. His feet disappeared from below him in place of a strong black tale. Triton laughed "Only a pirate could have such a tale."

"What the bloody hell! I was perfectly happy to wait for her! I did not wish to change too!" Struggling he pulled himself to the island's edge and into the water. All the while Clara was in a fit of giggles. "Fine let's get this over with. You had better hope my men do not see me like this."

"Always the ungrateful one." Triton dove below followed quickly by Clara. Sighing Hook too followed.

As they made their way down to the underwater kingdom Triton told Clara all about the mermaids. Hook heard all the stories before, frankly none had ever interested him. He preferred sailing the seas not swimming in them. The only thing that still baffled him was how Clara had not realized she was covered above the waist by nothing more than her hair. Her long hair irritated him too. Somehow, as mermaid hair always did, it covered her no matter how she swam.

Shadows past above them. They all looked up to see a pod of dolphins swimming about. Clara's smiled widened and she swam towards them. As she did so Hook noticed her tale was a different color. No longer the original deep purple her tail was now deep purple starting at her waist than fading into gold.

"When did the color of her tail change?" Hook asked Triton as they watched her play with the dolphins.

"When I turned you into a merman."

"Why? And why gold?"

"Pirate's treasure perhaps. I saw the ring on her finger. You have claimed the woman as your own."

"Only to protect her."

"I have known you for a long time my friend. You have never just _protected _such a beauty. What is she to you?"

"A mystery."

"She fascinates me. She is of my kind. I could just keep her here."

"You wouldn't." Hook's eyes flashed.

"I am king of this realm I can do as I wish." With a smirk and a flick of his tale Triton swam off to join Clara who was laughing as she swam with the dolphins.

Hook knew Triton was right. If he wanted he could keep Clara as a mermaid. Truthfully who could blame Triton for even thinking that? Clara had the most beautiful smile on her face from the moment she saw her legs become a mermaid's tail. She was radiant. Hook could feel his anger rising. He may not have decided how he felt about her but he sure as hell did not want her with any other man.

"Hook come on!" Clara's voice broke through his thoughts. The dolphin pod had moved on, Clara and Triton would heading for the underwater castle.

Triton's castle was nothing like anything Hook had seen anywhere in the Enchanted Kingdoms the majesty stopped him and Clara dead. "It looks like one big beautiful castle made with coral reef." Clara commented in awe.

The underworld landscape that sprawled out before them was vast and beautiful. Surrounding the castle were domed shaped coral homes. As the got closer they saw long strips of seaweed were used for window and door coverings. Exotic sea flowers and sea urchins of all colors grew on the homes. Triton led them down past the guards. The mermen floated with their backs perfectly straight eyes forward. Hook wondered how their armor and the gates were not rusted. Had to be magic.

The inside of the castle was like the Greek temples and palaces Hook had seen when he still lived on Earth. The columns sparkled with different colors. As they past Hook say that inlayed in random places along the columns were jewels of all types, sizes, and colors. Hook watched as Clara oh'd and aw'd over with each new discovery. His smile brought on by her joy quickly turned into a frown at the way Triton interacted with her. Hook knew he could say nothing or risk losing her for no other reason than angering Triton.

"We shall have a feast in your honor." Triton told Clara, "I will not take no for an answer."

"Thank you." Clara said looking bewildered.

"I will make the arrangements now. Please feel free to explore the palace I will come find you." Triton swam off.

"You like it here?" Hook asked.

"It's beautiful." Clara turned around to face him. Hook was still baffled how Clara had no idea she was topless. He had to fight the urge to brush away the hair that covered her breasts. "You never told me how you first met Triton."

"I rescued one of his daughters."

"Really? I thought pirates only kidnapped?"

"I didn't set out to rescue her. I stumbled upon her when I was looting."

"Figures." Clara smirked.

"The lord of this small town was keeping her captive in this large glass pool. I don't know if he meant to keep her as a pet or sell her. Either way she told me who her father was and I knew being in the good graces of King Triton could be very helpful to a pirate."

"James!" A mass of blond hair was the first thing he saw as arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Aria." Hook caught the breath he knocked out of her. She looked the same as the last time he saw her. Silver blond hair, sea blue eye, peach tinged skin, and pearl pink tail.

"I've missed you James." Aria giggled tossing her hair back revealing her breasts to him.

"It…it's nice to see you too." Hook struggled with his words. The sound of Clara purposely clearing her throat caught his attention. Turn his head he saw her looking none too happy with the new arrivals display. "Ah yes, um, Clara this is Princess Aria. Princess Aria I would to present Miss Clara Morgenson. She comes from my former world."

"Lovely to meet you Clara." Hook could hear the faked pleasantness of Aria's voice.

"Likewise." Hook looked back and forth between the two girls, both refusing to look away first.

"The great hall is ready!" Came Triton's booming voice. _Thank god!_ Hook thought. "Aria I see you have met Clara."

"James just introduced us." Aria was back to proper smiles for her father.

"Excellent. Now if you will all follow me."

Triton extended his arm to Clara who politely accepted. Aria followed suite linking arms with Hook and pulled him after her father. Clara turned her head back eyes meeting Hook's, Hook could tell she was none too happy with Hook's escort.

The great hall was beyond anything they had seen before. Mermaids and merman were swimming or dancing Hook was not sure. There was a band the instruments all made of varying sizes of shells. The music was as beautiful as any he had heard above water. Their arrival at the celebration was and received with cheers and applause. Hook could not fathom how Triton had pulled this together so quickly.

"Your majesty." A young merman with short honey brown hair and an orange tail bowed to Triton.

"Hook, Clara I'd like to introduce you to Prince Markus of the Enchanted Seas tribe."

"Your highness." Clara and Hook both bowed to the young prince.

"Pleasure is mine." He bowed back. "May I steel Aria away?"

"Of course." Triton smiled though Hook could tell Aria was having a hard time hiding her displeasure. Clara's mood improved after Aria excused herself. "We will be announcing their engagement soon."

"Congratulations!" Clara exclaimed.

"Thank you. Tonight however is for you. We always enjoy welcome newly found kin. Drink, eat, dance!" Triton called a server over and handed each of them a cup seaweed wine.

The wine was strong Hook could handle the strength, but it soon became apparent that Clara was something of a lightweight. Hook watched with an amused smile as Clara swam around the room with the other twirling, doing flips, and just having fun. Clara came swimming right at him throwing her arms around his neck laughing the whole time her red hair spraying out like a fiery halo.

"Having fun?"

"This is amazing!" Clara smiled arms still firmly around his neck. "Thank you!" Hook was taken off guard when Clara pressed her lips to his. Holding tight to her waist he returned her kiss. Their kiss ended as quickly as it began. Clara swam off again back into the crowd.

"You're a lucky man Hook." Triton came to float beside him. "This is for her." Triton handed Hook a delicate gold chain with round pendent not much than a gold coin. The pendent held Triton's insignia a triton in front of a clam shell. "No one will question her lineage now."

"Thank you."

"Both of you are welcome back anytime."

Hook cut Clara off from the seaweed wine. Once Clara sobered up they said their thank yous and goodbyes to Triton. Hook felt his jealous rise again when Triton kissed Clara on the cheek. Triton spelled their tales so that they would become legs again the moment they reached the island. With the party continuing Triton could not escort them back, but sent two of his personal guard with them. Clara, still slightly tipsy from the wine held Hook's hand the whole way back.

The mermen guards said their farewells as Hook and Clara broke the surface. Their tails turned back into legs as they took their first breaths. The moon was high in the sky and the stars were shining brightly. Hook lifted himself up on the island next to Clara stretching out his feet. Hook kept waiting for Clara to scream about being naked, but she didn't. Hook did not even bother to advert his eyes as Clara stood shaking her hair out of her eyes and stretching her arms high over her head giving him a full view of whey he longed to see all day.

The moon illuminated her skin. Hook's good hand itched to explore every inch of her, his lips longed to taste hers again. Would she let him? She had turned her back to him now was his chance. Slowly he stood, he could feel his desire for her growing, he wanted, no needed her. He took a step towards her she

"Tonight was perfect! Thank…" Clara stopped short turning to face a fully nude Hook. "What the hell!"

~~~~~~  
A/N: Alright and there you have it Clara's adventure under the sea! Thank you to each and every one of you who reviewed, add my story to your favorites list, and started following my story! THANK YOU! Of course please let me know what you think of this chapter!

Just as a heads up it might be a few weeks before I can post another chapter. I am in the process of painting and moving into a new place. Don't worry I promise I won't leave my readers waiting too long!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Blushing Desire

"See something you like love?" Hook sauntered up to a speechless wide eyed Clara.

Clara felt the hot blush spread across her cheeks the closer he got. Hook had no shame, but Clara could not deny that the man had a nearly perfect body. Hook was lean and muscular from the physically demanding life aboard a large ship. Clara's eyes traveled down his body, she was surprised to discover that despite his dark hair he was not a hairy man. Before her eyes delved any further Clara noticed that Hook had come to stand right in front of her. Looking up at Hook's face Clara found a smirk playing on his lips and his eyes alight with something she could not name. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as her heart quickened and her breath caught.

"What's wrong? Have you never seen a naked man before?" Hook did not know what he was enjoying more her verbal, or lack thereof, and physical reaction, or the fact that somehow, someway, Clara was still fully unaware of her nakedness. "Or do you just find me that attractive."

"You flatter yourself too much." Clara found her voice finally, but not the assertive tone she had hoped for.

"Then why the blush?" Hook reached his hand up stroking her cheek, tucking a few strands of her wet hair behind her ear than lightly trailing his fingers down her neck.

Clara's head was spinning with a combination of the lingering effect from the wine and his touch. Hook moved even closer to her till there was barely a whisper between them. His hand went from her shoulder down her arm than spanned her waist. Why could she feel his hand against her skin? As his hand moved to her back Hook pulled Clara against his body. She could feel every inch of him against her. There was nothing in between.

"I'm naked." Clara whispered.

"That you are."

"When…" Clara trailed off feeling something odd against her thigh. The realization of the situation hit her all at once. "When did I? How did this? Did you know?"

"Since Triton turned your legs into a tail than back."

"You didn't think to say anything!?"

"Didn't think you cared. I however certainly enjoyed the view."

"You pervert!" Clara's hand made contact with his cheek. The sound of the slap echoed over the water. "And put that away!" Clara pointed to his hardened manhood.

"I can't just 'put it away'." Hook rolled his eyes. "You however could assist me in relieving the issue." Hook made to close the gap again.

"Come one step closer and I will slap you again." Clara looked frantically around finally locating the jacket she had discarded earlier. "I will not 'assist' you. Go to the other side of the island and relieve yourself. I will be more than happy to wait in the boat."

Clara sat in the boat holding her coat tightly around herself. The night was warm but the breeze off the water was chilly. The rocking of the boat let Clara know Hook had joined her. Clara was bound and determined not to look at Hook, but she was finding the task rather hard. The moon shown on their boat as they made for the ship illuminating his features. Clara found herself stealing glances.

"Don't be shy. If you like what you see by all means look."

"You're disgusting."

"You find me attractive."

"You wish."

"You know the rocking of the boat makes love making more enjoyable."

"I am not sleeping with you on this small boat or anywhere else. If you make one more lewd comment I will jump off this boat and go back to Triton." Hook did not say another word the rest of the way, but the smirk never left his face.

Smee kept a look out as the afternoon became night. Every half hour he would look out in the direction of the island with the spyglass. Sometime after midnight Smee saw their small boat come into sight of the ship the moonlight revealed a strange sight, Hook had no clothing on. Putting down the spyglass Smee rushed to Hook's room. Quickly he grabbed a coat and rushed back to the upper deck.

"All available hands to the starboard side! The captain is returning!" The men on night duty rushed to help Smee ready the ladder and ropes to haul the boat back aboard.

"Mr. Smee why is the captain not wearing any clothes?" One man asked.

"I do not want to hear a word of the captain's current state. If any of you so much a snicker your arses will be flung off this ship. UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes Mr. Smee!" They answered in unison.

"Smee lower the ladder and ropes!" Came Hooks voice barely a moment later. Smee tossed down the ropes followed by the ladder. "Ladies first!" Hook called out letting Smee know Clara was the first one up the ladder.

"Doing much better Miss Clara." Smee commented encouragingly offering his hand out to help her aboard. Smee quickly realized that only Clara's jacket was covering her and did his best to make sure she climbed on board modesty intact.

"Thanks." Smee noted the unhappy tone in Clara's voice.

"The boat is secured Mr. Smee. Have the men pull in aboard." Hook climbed over the rail with no issues as to his current appearance.

"Aye captain." Smee signaled the men to raise the boat. "I brought you…" Smee paused, he heard a snicker. Looking around he saw one of the younger crew members attempting to hide his laughter in the sleeve of his jacket. Without a word Smee walked up behind the boy grabbed him by his coat than proceeded to toss him over the side. The rest stared with gapping mouths at Smee. "Anyone else care to join? No? Than back to work." Picking up the coat he dropped Smee handed it to Hook. "I thought you might want this."

"Thank you Mr. Smee. What was that all about?"

"I warned the men if they laughed at your current state I would fling them from the ship. He laughed."

"Wait till he can no longer tread water than lower the ladder. That should teach him."

"Aye Captain. It would seem Miss Clara has retired."

"Appears so."

"I noted Miss Clara only had a jacket to cover her," Hook growled slightly. "I saw nothing and made sure the men did not either. Did something happen?"

"Yes Triton happened. Apparently when you are turned into a merfolk any clothing you currently wear disappears permanently. Clara, who had warning, at least removed her jacket. I on the other hand was taken off guard by the fish king."

"How was Aria?"

"Showy and engaged."

"Too bad."

"I think she was more interested in captains than first mates."

"She had no idea what she was missing." Hook chuckled

"Good man Smee." Hook patted Smee's shoulder, "I think I shall do put more appropriate attire on."

Clara paced back and forth across the room. She was bound and determined not to let Hook get to her. He was a pirate, nothing good could come from a relationship with a pirate. Besides she was sure all he wanted was another whore. Yet she could not shake the image of Hook standing on the island. A blush spread to her cheeks and her stomach did summersaults. She felt a longing she had not experienced before. Clara had felt attracted to a couple of guys and more than a few had turned her on, but not to this extent. Clara wanted Hook to be near her and at the same time she did not. Clara heard the lock click and the doorknob turn. She wanted to run and hide, but there was nowhere to go.

Hook entered the room to find Clara standing by the window looking wide eyed and unsure. Her eyes stayed focused on him, her cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red. Hook fought back the urge to drop his coat then and there. The chest that held his clothing was just past where she was standing. Her gaze still held fast as though she was contemplating what to do. He moved forward stopping just in front of her.

Hook turned to face her. Clara did not move forward or retreat further back from him, she simply continued to watch him. He stepped forward lessen the space that separated them.

"What do you want with me?" Clara's voice came out no more than a whisper.

"You intrigue me."

"I…" Clara could not find her words.

"It seems you are the one who does not know what you want." He took another step closer. How close would she allow him to get? "I vowed to you I would not force myself upon you. That has not changed, despite my earlier suggestions." Again he stepped closer and again she did not move. "You are free to stay or go. You are not my prisoner, a beautiful treasure I found on the beach, but not a captive."

He stood directly in front of her now. He could hear her breath quickening. Reaching out he stroked her cheek. Clara closed her eyes. His fingers trailed below to her chin. Her eyes opened meeting his gaze once again.

Clara thought Hook meant to kiss her. She had kissed him earlier when she was intoxicated on seaweed wine and pure joy. Her kiss had been brief, but she opened the door none the less. She felt his hand leave her chin. His hand found hers, he had placed something in her hand. Without a word Hook dropped his gaze and walked away. Feeling the need for fresh air Clara retreated to the upper deck leaving Hook to find suitable attire.

The night was warm with a light breeze. Clara sat near the bow of the ship looking out into the starry night as she played with the necklace Hook had given her that now hung around her neck. The calm waters helped to calm her. Had she wanted him to kiss her earlier? She was not sure, but she knew that if he had she would not have stopped him. Clara had now spent almost two weeks aboard the ship with Hook and other than finding him physically attractive had not been aware of any other feeling towards him, now she was unsure.

"Some ale for you Miss Clara." Clara looked up to find Smee holding a cup for her.

"Thank you." Clara smiled.

"The captain is a good man." Smee commented leaning on the rail look out over the open waters. "He is harsh towards his men, but any good pirate captain has to be with so much of the crew being criminals."

"Are you and Hook not criminals." Smee laughed.

"Yes and no." Clara looked at Smee confused. "What I mean is at one time, back when we lived in your world, we were king's men. Men of the royal British Navy." Smee straighten as he said this. There was a proud tone to his voice. Here the Captain is a special kind of criminal. They call him the Prince of Pirates and Prince of Thieves, a weird royalty in his own right. Most likely because we have never stolen from those who do not deserve it, at least on purpose."

"Like Robin Hood, but of the sea verses land."

"I suppose you are right." Smee shrugged. "Either way what I was meaning to say is that you can trust the captain Miss Clara. He will let no harm come to you."

"I know. I just…" Clara still could not describe the depth of confusion she was feeling.

"Those who are born with the sea in their blood will always be called to her." Smee reached down and lifted the pedant she wore. "Every princess deserves her prince." Letting the necklace drop Smee stood and returned to his post.

Clara continued her watch, though what she was looking for she was not sure, maybe a sign written in shining stars telling her what to do. For all she knew here in the Enchanted Kingdoms stars could do such things. No sign in the stars or otherwise appeared to her and when the sound of the men greeting their captain met her ears she hurried back to the room not ready to face him again that night.

Hook watched Clara rush back to his room as he observed the evening's activities on the upper deck. He held back the desire to follow her and to do what he had longed to, but he knew he could not, not with her. He wanted so much for her to come to him willingly. Years had passed since Lydia had ruined him. The memory of her words were still as clear as the day she said them.

"_Come with me my love. I cannot promise you the riches of this life. But the sea is full of wonders and you will be my queen." _

"_How dare you!" He had never heard sure indigence in her voice. "You turn traitor and coward than have the gull to ask me to lower myself to the same level! I could never be with such a man! Get out!" Lydia pointed to the window he had claimed through. _

"_But Lydia. I thought you loved me? We were to be married." _

"_I could never love a man of such low worth. Now get out before I wake the house." _

Hook banished the memory from his mind. Besides Clara was nothing like Lydia. Lydia was a beauty yes, but selfish, materialistic, and heartless. Lydia did not tolerate things that did not sparkle and shine including him. Clara was her opposite. Clara created a longing in him that he had not known in some time. Yet Hook was not sure if he was capable of loving a woman again. Whatever his feelings for Clara were he knew they went beyond simple physical desire. Though those urges had become very prominent since their visit with the sea king.

Hook suddenly felt the need to do something for Clara again. Something that would make her as happy as she had been during their underwater adventure. The Enchanted Kingdoms were full of many wonders known and those still to be discovered. Hook knew the perfect place.

"Smee!"

"Yes captain!"

"We set course for Agrabah."

"Aye captain. Want to woo Miss Clara with a sunrise carpet ride?"

"Do you wish to follow the man still trying to catch the ship?"

"No captain."

"Then inform the men."

"Aye captain." Smee began to descend the stairs than paused. "Captain are you sure that's where you want to go?" Smee felt sure there was a reason that Hook should not go to Agrabah.

"Of course." Hook was getting irritated.

"I just don't think it's a good idea."

"What you think about this subject is irrelevant. Just ready the ship." Hook made for the wheel.

"Aye captain."

Hook grasped the wheel watching his men ready his ship for their journey. For the first time since he became captain of the Jolley Roger Hook was unsure of his true desire. His only certainty was that desire involved the red haired beauty sleeping in his bed.

A/N: THANK YOU! THANK YOU for all of your patients! You are all wonderful. Of course once again thank you to everyone who has left a review, added this story to your favorites, and started following my story! You are all awesome! The new place is painted and we have moved in. Now just unpacking box by box. Still I know I have much more time once again to write! As always please leave a review and let me know you thoughts!


End file.
